The Alternative Option
by sucide1234
Summary: Sick of Zim's constant Failures the Tallest Send in another Invader to help him conquer the planet. Join Zim and his Partner in Crime on this Adventure of Well Pure Insanity. (Contains Zim X OC and a bit of GIR X OC)


**AN: And now for A Series i haven't touched yet!**

"And while my plan of using cybernetic mutant moose failed, I was able to destroy the orphanage." Zim said finishing his report.

Tallest Red and Purple had a look of pure confusion, Red then decided to break the silence.

"Uh, well done Zim thanks for the call, and we have to uh, blow up that planet!" Red exclaimed.

"But.." Zim was about to say but was interrupted by purple cutting in.

"Sorry zim but that planet ain't going to blow itself up, bye." and with that the transmission was cut.

 **THE MASSIVE**

"I don't get why we still answer zims calls, he's not really an invader." said Purple.

"Yeah, but if we pretend he's an invader than he'll stay as far away from us as possible." Reasoned Red.

"Yes but he won't stop calling us, not to mention his plans for world 'domination' always end up failing." said Purple.

"Hmm, there must be a solution to this problem." mussed Red.

One of the Massive's pilots turned in his seat to face the tallest.

"Excuse me my tallest, but if i may speak I think I may have solution to the problem." The pilot said.

"Normally, i'd ignore advice from a pilot but considering the circumstance go ahead."

The pilot cleared his throat, "Zim fails his mission because he is to overconfident in his plans, and he never really learned how to conquer a planet correctly."

"Mggh, yeah so." Purple said with his face full of donuts that he grabbed.

"What if we sent an Invader to earth to help Zim fix and correct his mistakes, if this works Zim could no longer be a liability but rather an asset."

Red rubbed his chin in thought "Send an invader to help Zim? Hmm I need further convincing why should we help Zim conquer Earth?"

"Well" the pilot than grabbed a pad filled with info that Zim had sent to the Massive about Earth. "According to Zim this planet is rich in minerals, Ores, and natural Resources such as petroleum."

Red scoffed "like we need those outdated resources, is there anything we can actually use?"

The pilot looked back to the pad "Hmm Zim talks about how earth produces a large amount of Sweets such as candy, chocolate, and sugary treats such as frosted donuts, it appears Earth produces a large amount of snacks."

"Snacks?!" Red and Purple said at the same time, pushing the pilot out of his seat and knocking him on the ground.

"Yes sir, they make snacks." The pilot responded clearly in pain,

"Pilot we'll go through with your plan, get me the best invader we have right now!" Red ordered.

"Yes my tallest." the pilot said saluting before passing out due to the pain.

 **EARTH (THE NEXT DAY)**

"Class i'd like you all to focus your small attention spans towards the front as I greet another hopeless new student, Class this is Jess, she just moved here from out of town and will be joining us. Jess if there is anything you want to say, say it now otherwise take your seat and don't make a Sound for the rest of your life." Ms. Bitters finished as she slithered away.

Jess had pale skin and blue eyes and brown hair which covered one of her eyes. Her attire consisted of a backpack, a medium length skirt and a basic Purple jacket.

"Hi my name is Jess, Im new here, it's great to be here." Jess said in a neutral tone of voice without a change of expression on her face."

"That was horrible Jess, go take a seat near zim." Ms. bitters responded.

Jess complied and sat down next to zim who very creepily was staring at her. Dib than butted in next to Jess "Be wary of Zim, he's an alien." Jess had a confused look on her face before leaning over to zim "Who's the large headed kid?"

"Tis the Dib, Even a head as large as his cannot contain his Human Insanity!" Zim Exclaimed To which Dib yelled out "Hey!"

The bell rang and the Students were dismissed to lunch, Some exited through the door while others bursted through the walls for some reason.

Jess sat alone on a table using a fork to poke the food in front of her, She could've sworn that the mashed potatoes started growling at her.

She than saw that Dib had come to her table, " I saw you talking to Zim earlier."

"What about it?" Jess asked raising an eyebrow.

"What i'm trying to say is don't Trust anything Zim says, he's out to conquer our world!" Dib than went on a pure insane rant about aliens and other stuff. Jess was tired of listening to dib talk and brought her fingers to her mouth and whistled. Out of Nowhere a large Doberman bursted through the windows and started chasing Dib to which he screamed and ran away as the Doberman gave pursuit.

"Go on Xena, go play with your toy" Jess commentated.

"HAHAHAHA!" Jess looked over to her left to see Zim cackling evilly at Dibs pain and torment.

"What do you want?" Jess asked a bit annoyed.

"I came over to say that Zim likes your attitude Human Child, I have noticed you are not like the other Child Filth around here and are more tolerable. Henceforth, Zim has decreed that you shall be Zim's new friend."

Jess than reached in her backpack and pulled out a box wrapped in gift paper and handed it to zim.

Zim gasped "A Gift for me?! I shall accept this humble offering to Zim's Greatness." Zim than unwrapped the paper and opened the box only to meet a spring loaded Ribeye steak to the face.

"Aghhh!" Zim cried out in agony as he rolled around on the floor smoking as the meat latched onto him. Jess ignored his pain and dibs cries of agony as the Doberman mauled him and started drinking from her canteen she had pulled from her backpack.

* * *

The Students returned to class, Jess was sitting at her desk with her Doberman by her side. The Dog was huge and intimidating it was almost the size of a great dane. Its coat was pure black while its eyes were pure red. It remained alert next to its master ready to attack on her masters whim.

Zim and Dib sat at their respective desk along with the injuries they had sustained from Jess, neither spoke a word fearing the outcome.

"Ms. Bitters, why does Jess have a dog on school ground? Isn't that against the rules or something?" A Student asked raising his hand.

Jess simply snapped her finger and the poor student was mauled by her dog as he screamed out in pain. Eventually her dog returned to her side. "Does that answer your question?" Jess asked cruelly.

"Jess you have caused 3 students bodily harm excellent work, you get a Z for the Day." Ms. Bitters said handing Jess a piece of Paper with a large Z on it.

Class continued on for a while, ranted on how the Moon would turn into a black hole. Eventually the bell rang signalling the end of school for the day. The Students ran outside the school some through the doors, others through the windows, and some just floated away into the air.

Zim walked outside to see Jess leaning against a street pole with her doberman to her side. Jess than saw Zim and gestured for him to come over to her. Zim very hestitantly walked over to her not wanting to be on the end of her guard dog.

"So since we're 'friends' now I shall come over to your house tomorrow after school. After all shouldn't friends hang out?" Jess stated.

Zim was confused and lost what to say until words came out "Uh Yes, of course you shall come to Zim's mighty abode and we shall hang out and have the most amount of human fun."

"Sounds great, we'll see you tomorrow." and with that Jess and her large dog walked away.

Zim than pulled out his communicator from his PAK "Gir, prepare the base! Tomorrow we shall have a human come to our house!"

 **AN: Hope you enjoy! I Tried my best to stay true to the characters of the show. Next chapter will be out soon, in the meantime let me know your thoughts!**


End file.
